Human
by kab16
Summary: Juliet didn't try to understand what had gotten her to open up. And Sawyer didn't try to understand what had made him listen. But somehow they ended up here every night, lying side by side in the bed so that their bodies were pressed together. Dharma era


_**A/N: I've been having some trouble getting my ideas into words lately, so I decided to turn on some music and just write whatever came to me. Here's what I came up with, hope you enjoy it! ( And just as a little unimportant fact that I'm going to mention anyway, Human wasn't the first song to play, but it was somewhere in the mix and I decided it fit better with where I was going. I doubt any of you really care though...=D )**_

_**This one's going out to MyLuckyWhistle and D.D. Casale (both of your reviews never fail to make me smile) and KaydenceRei (again, I'm pretty sure your amazing writing inspired some of this =D )**_

_Can you tell me how we got in this situation,  
I can't seem to get you off my mind,  
all these ups and downs,  
they trip up our good intentions,  
nobody said this was easy ride._

After all we're only human,  
always fighting what we're feeling,  
hurt instead of healing,  
after all we're only human,  
is there any other reason why we stay instead of leavin' after all

_Human-Jon McLaughlin_

Juliet didn't try to understand what had gotten her to open up. And Sawyer didn't try to understand what had made him listen. But somehow they ended up here every night, lying side by side in the twin sized bed so that their bodies had to be pressed together to keep from falling. They both stared straight up at the ceiling as she talked, watching the shadows; the way they looked bigger than they really were, how their colorless bodies merged together so they were one, connected being.

The only light was the faint moonlight coming in through the small opening in the curtains; no matter how hard they tried they could never get the damn thing to close all the way. There was no sound, they always waited til Miles and Jin were fast asleep in room across the hall.

Dan was long gone. He left that first day, after seeing this younger Charlotte for the first (and last) time. And Juliet never asked James why even though she was the Other, she was the enemy, and Dan was the innocent one from the boat, the one with answers, the one who tried to rescue them, it was her who he begged to stay and Dan who he let go without a word.

They really didn't need to be in the same bed to talk, Juliet and Sawyer both realized that. Her bed was literally two feet away (sure the room was small, but it was only two weeks, right?) But Sawyer's bed was closer to the door and on day four (that was the day she tried to help the clearly suffering workman with some boxes he was carrying and saw his name, _Roger Linus_, on his worn out jumpsuit) she had stumbled into the room later than usual. She was always the first one in bed, but that night she had been hiding out on the dock so she wouldn't have to deal with any of them as she cried. She had so truly thought that she had escaped him, but she realized now, there was no escaping.

Her face was still stained with tears, her vision still blurry, her mind still thirty years away, and she walked right into Sawyer's bed, banging her knee and falling right onto his mattress, right onto _him_, and she began to cry all over again. And he didn't ask her to get the hell into her own damn bed like he probably should have, and he didn't move to her bed himself, he stayed perfectly still as she cried, and when she finally rolled off of him (which was really less than a minute but felt like over an hour) he put a hand on hers and asked if she wanted to talk (he never expected her to say yes, but then again, he never expected her to cry either).

And so for three hours before tiredly crawling over him and into her own bed for the night, she told him all about Benjamin Linus.

And the next night Sawyer stood in the doorway after finishing his nightly reading in their equally cramped living room, staring from his bed to hers where she laid with her back towards him, and he wondered if the moment had passed. But he made a choice and walked around his bed and slid into hers. She turned to face him with wide eyes when she felt his body press against hers.

"Thought you might want to continue our little chat from last night."

And she did.

That night was more Ben.

The next was Goodwin.

Then came Rachel.

Her parents' divorce.

Then the sub.

And her job.

Edmund.

Then Jack.

And so here they were. Day thirteen. Lying in his bed, in the pale moonlight from that curtain that never would fully close, staring at the ceiling, the line between their bodies non-existent in the shadows so that the two of them became one. They breathed in unison, their chests rising and falling together. Her bags were packed (or, rather, her_ bag_, and it wasn't even hers. It was Amy's, filled with some clothes and books and other things they were nice enough to give her). She wasn't speaking tonight. He hadn't tried to convince her not to go since day nine. It was clear she wouldn't change her mind.

If she was being honest with herself though, she had no desire to lose her morning breakfasts with the guys, the three closest friends (only friends, really) she has had since...forever. She wasn't ready to give up her cafeteria lunches, her afternoon walk through the barracks, her time on the dock, her developing friendship with Amy, her late night talks with James. She had nothing waiting for her off this island. She didn't even exist in the real world. She was just too stubborn to admit he was right. Too scared to have to see Ben's face every day while knowing what will become of him. What will become of everyone in the Dharma Initiative.

But she weighed her options in the now foreign silence of the night.

"James," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm staying."

He turned to face her and she turned to face him. She couldn't be serious, could she?

But she was. He could see it in her beautiful blue eyes that he somehow learned to love over the last two weeks.

And he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips against her forehead.

And she couldn't stop herself from pulling him closer when he was about to let go.


End file.
